


Something to Believe in

by PhantomScene



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Child Abuse, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Original character is Ciel's cousin, Real!Ciel does not exist at ALL in this story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomScene/pseuds/PhantomScene
Summary: Maybe he's some guardian angel? Through the eyes of a young girl, he is. As she gets older, she's not so sure anymore.





	1. Chapter 1

Her little brown eyes opened to the sounds of birds chirping away happily outside her window. The sun peeking through the sheer curtains, landing on her eyes causing them to shut once more. Her eyes opened again, but this time to the sound of her name from downstairs.

She tossed her sheets aside and slipped her feet into a pair of fluffy slippers and shuffled her way to the edge of the stairs. Usually, the little one is quick to show up to be by whomever called her, but the way her father called out her name sounded like she was in trouble and that didn't sit too well for her stomach. It never does.

"Stella! I said come down here right now!"

Scrambling, she made it downstairs before she made her father even angrier. She stood before him, not daring to peek at the other figure standing next to him.

"When I call your name the first time, it means to come here now," her father boomed as he grabbed hold of her arm tightly.

Stella wanted to cry, but if she did, that meant more pain from her father so she swallowed her whines and blinked away her tears.

He cleared his throat.

"Now, I would like you to meet your new caretaker." Giving Stella one more tight squeeze, he pushed her towards the man.

The man who was dressed in all black kneeled on one knee, equaling the height between them. He held out a gloved hand.

"Hello little one, my name is Sebastian. What is yours?"

Stella glanced at his gloved hand, then back to his face. Her brown eyes met auburn eyes... no wait, red eyes? For a split second, she thought she saw his eyes flash a bright red. It frightened her so without thinking she hid behind her father's leg, holding onto it with all her might as if the man was going to eat her.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Her father grabbed a fist full of her shirt and dragged her back in front of the man again. Stella let out a cry and began to tremble. Her eyes spilled with tears.

"Apologize for your rude behavior right now!"

Before Stella could try to form any word, the man, Sebastian, stood to his feet.

"There's no need for that, Mr. Phantomhive," he glanced down at Stella. "Children can not help themselves to be frightened when they meet new people."

Sebastian took a step towards her.

"Do not be frightened, little one. Not only am I your new caretaker, I am your new friend, does that sound alright?"

Of course not. Friend? In Stella's definition of friend, it meant someone to talk or play with and none of her previous caretakers did. They were practically robots wearing dresses that were way too short for them. They did what her father told them to do and disappear into his room whenever her mother was away for work.

Though, Stella was a little surprised when her father announced she had a new caretaker, who was a man, in a short amount of time. Susan, the previous caretaker, wasn't even here for a week.

"B-But where's Miss Susan?" Stella managed to speak, ignoring Sebastian.

"Damn it, Stella. Why can't you just be a good quiet little girl? You're just like your damn mother," he sighed in frustration. "Susan is gone and Sebastian is here, alright? I don't want to hear another word coming out of your mouth today. Sebastian," he started to walk down the hallway, not looking back, "do as what you were told."

With wide eyes, Stella took a step back. Sebastian took one foward.

"Yes, my _lord."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, Sebastian! Push me again! Push me again!"

The small child had so much fun on her new swing set, she wanted to stay on it forever. It really had been a while since she had fun so she thanked her mother a million times for the gift. It wasn't her birthday or anything like that so she figured her mother missed her a lot while she was away and wanted to give her a present.

Sebastian gave a small smile. "As you wish little one, but just so you know, lunch time is just around the corner. A few more minutes."

Sebastian gave the small child gentle pushes on her back until she was high enough in the air. Stella bursted with laughter.

"Look at me! I'm high up in the sky!"

And as Sebastian said, the few minutes she had was over. Jumping off the swing, she quickly gave Sebastian a tight hug which surprised the man.

"What was that for little one?" Sebastian asked.

Stella giggled. "My way of saying thank you, silly goose!"

Not only her mother was thanked a million times, but to Sebastian as well. When she first met the man, she was very skeptical, not to mention frightened, of him. She thought he was going to be like every other of her previous caretakers, but she was so wrong.

Stella was a very lonely, miserable child. She really didn't have anyone to play with, other than her mother but that was very rare. She was always so busy singing at shows so that ment she was always away and that also ment she would be with her father who she didn't like very much. Her father would always abuse her and she didn't know why. No matter what little thing she did, she would get punished for it or if he's in a bad mood and if her caretakers weren't around, again, her father would lash out his anger on her. Now that Sebastian was by her side, the less she was punished. It was like God heard her cries and sent Sebastian down to aid her.

It had been a few weeks since Sebastian arrived. The first week with him was terrifying, but seeing how caring and gentle the man was with her, she knew she would be safe forever.

"Can I have milk and cookies instead of that nasty broccoli?" Stella asked as they made their way into the manor.

"Milk and cookies aren't good for you, little one," Sebastian hummed.

"Uh-huh, it's what makes me smart!"

"Smart, hm?" Sebastian repeated. "Then why is that your shoes are on the wrong feet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop...  
> right now, Stella is 5, soon she'll start aging (:


End file.
